


One Sided

by GremlinGirl



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Age Difference, Eyeliner, Hux has a fake relationship in his head, Kylo Ren is a beauty blogger, Kylo doesn't even know he exists, Kyluxxoxo Fest, M/M, Makeup, Masturbation, One-Sided Attraction, One-Sided Relationship, Roleplay, Video, Week 5, YouTube, fake - Freeform, hux is creepy, kylo ren in a dress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-06-20 00:53:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15522489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GremlinGirl/pseuds/GremlinGirl
Summary: Hux is obsessed. A beauty vlogger with perfect hair, perfect lips, and a perfect voice. He's never met Kylo before, never even talked to him. However, in his head, they have a blossoming relationship. He watches every video Kylo posts religiously. It's a romance faker than Kylo's false lashes.





	1. Chapter 1

The lights in his room were dimmed down low, and Hux plopped his laptop on the end of the bed. Abandoning his shoes, shirt, and pants, he climbed up in front of it and sat down. Easing himself down, he reached out to click on the notification in his email, letting the browser take him to Youtube, to the video he’d been waiting to watch all day. A beautiful face appeared on the screen, and Hux quickly clicked to make the video take up the whole screen. 

 

His lips pressed into a tight line as he stared at the raven-haired boy on the screen, a shining smile on his perfect face. He paused the video again, just wanting to look at him. Kylo Ren, the makeup artist that Hux had discovered several months ago, was the most beautiful boy that Hux had ever seen. He was probably twenty, though Hux couldn’t know for sure. His eyes were shining, two perfect rings of light reflected back at the camera. His hair was pulled back with several clips. Sparkly red clips that stood in a beautiful contrast to his midnight locks. Hux would give anything to bury his hands into that hair. 

 

For years, he’d come home from work and logged onto camboy sites to watch their live shows. He’d doled out thirty, forty bucks a month from his paycheck and been...satisfied. They’d been pretty, long bodies and beautiful cocks. He’d watched them stroke off, ride a toy, or just strip for him. It had always been enough, but...he hadn’t felt anything toward them. It would have been strange if he had. Hux worked too many hours to actually sustain a real relationship, though. 

 

And then, he’d seen Kylo. It had been a total accident when he’d stumbled on him. Looking for a product review on some sunscreen lotion, to see how well it protected from the sun, and he’d clicked on a Youtube video in curiosity. Sure enough, Kylo Ren had reviewed the product and told an engaging story about going to the beach to test it out. He’d done the video in his swimsuit, hair pulled back, and a large sun hat propped on his head. Cutely, he’d put a line of the lotion down his nose. Hux had been floored by how beautiful he was. And he’d clicked on another video. And another. And another. Eventually, he’d been sitting there and jacking off into his hand as Kylo explained the pros and cons of a new brand of fake eyelashes, and he’d never felt so fulfilled. 

 

At this point, the camboys he’d watched for years couldn’t even get him hard anymore, and the thought of trying to masturbate to anything except Kylo’s perfect face was too much to handle. And...he’d developed a bit of an eccentric one-sided relationship to the boy in the screen. “Hey,” he whispered, reached out and pretending to brush his fingers over Kylo’s cheek. He smiled. “What are you going to show me today?” And he clicked play. 

 

Kylo’s voice came through the speakers strong. “Hey-llooo friends,” he chimed, waving one hand as his head tilted, friendly. Hux smiled back at him, pretending that he was seen, being talked to directly. “So, I know that I’m a day late, and I’m so, so sorry about that. I know that you’ve all been waiting, so I planned something super special for today.” 

 

Hux paused the video. “It’s alright, love. You don’t have to apologize. Maybe we can talk about what kept you, later.” He bit his lip, looking down to Kylo’s shoulders. He was wearing something thick and white. A robe, it looked like. His eyebrows shot up. “Now, what do you have on under there?” he asked. “Guess I’ll have to wait and see, hmm?” 

 

He let the video continue.” “So, I’m going to do a look dedicated to the lounge singers from, like, the forties. I’m going to do my hair up all big and curled, then I’m going to walk you through the makeup as well. I’m going to put a bit of a modern spin on it, though, so that it’s not too boring for you all.” His lips were perfectly plump, and Hux nearly drooled as he watched Kylo pick up a curling iron and hold it up. “Okay, we’ll start with the hair.” 

 

The screen went black for a second, then Kylo came back. His hair done up in a complicated set of curls which were pinned back and held up by what looked like an unfortunate amount of hairspray. Hux had always imagined that Kylo’s hair had been very delightfully soft, but he wouldn’t be able to get his hands into it like that. Besides, he wouldn’t want to mess up something Kylo had worked this hard on, obviously. 

 

“Okay, so I finished this look, but I got so frustrated that I decided to spare you my incessant ranting about it.” He laughed, eyes crinkling a bit, and Hux’s jaw hung open. “So, now we’re going to start on the makeup. “I’ve already put my normal moisturizer on, so we’ll start of course with foundation. Today I’ll be using the Illuminating Liquid Foundation from Stila, which was a gift from a friend. I’ve only worn it once, but it really does a lot to give an even tone and cover up any redness in the skin.” 

 

Hux couldn’t help but pause the video here, with Kylo holding up the product in both hands, showing off the shiny top and the brand name across the front. He looked simply precious, showing off his things like this. Hux wished he could bless Kylo with his large bank account and spoil him with every product or service he could ever want. But talking about imperfections just wouldn’t do. “You look beautiful with or without it, baby,” he whispered, shaking his head slightly. “I love all your beauty marks. I’d love to kiss each one.” He pressed play again, licking his lips, feeling a slight pressure in his underwear. 

 

Kylo applied the foundation, and the video sped up as he did it, smoothing the liquid over his skin and applying everything as perfectly as usual. He was attentive to detail, and there was almost always a smile on his face. In the back of his mind, Hux knew this was a performance like any other, but he couldn’t help but imagine that each one of those smiles were especially for him. 

 

“Okay, so I bought a new eyeshadow palette specifically for this look,” Kylo said, smiling brightly. A piece of his dark hair, ringlet curls, fell over one shoulder, and he pushed it back with a dainty motion. Hux could have salivated at the sight of him, even now, before it was all done. “This is a bit of a mouthful, actually.” He held up the product, a simple silver palette, which he opened to show the four shades of brown within it. “This is the Chanel Les 4 Ombres Multi-Effect Quadra Eyeshadow in Tissé Rivoli.” He took a dramatic breath, then laughed lightly. “When I was researching, I found that a lot of times the eyelids were done darker in the forties, and that we take a lot of like, the smokey eye style from that time period as well. So that’s what’s inspired me to buy this, because not only are the colors very complimentary to my skin tone, it also serves as an expensive palette that would have fit in on any forties lounge singer’s makeup table.” 

 

Kylo truly did bless him sometimes, each expression, each word from his lips, it was a religious experience. Hux leaned forward, pausing the video just as he got ready to start applying the eyeshadow, freezing the frame on his lovely face. His mouth just slightly open, the shine of his perfect white teeth, and his dark eyelashes that filled out over his lid. He really was the definition of beauty. Leaning forward a bit, Hux tried to press a kiss to the screen, but he pulled himself back at the last second. It would suck him out of the fantasy if he felt a cold screen under his hips. 

 

He watched Kylo apply the eyeshadow, reaching down to cup himself, groaning a bit. He palmed himself through the fabric of his underwear. But he wouldn’t pull it out yet; that would spoil what was to come. “It’s looking so perfect, baby,” he whispered, then bit his lip again. He had to contain a moan, the image of Kylo spreading dark shadow over his lids driving him up the wall. He wanted so desperately to touch him. “You’re spending so much time on it, baby. But won’t it just be ruined when I kiss you?” 

 

Hux didn’t listen very closely to Kylo’s next words, because it was more tips on how to apply the eyeshadow, and he couldn’t really care about that. He let his eyes linger on those plump lips, watching him talk rather than processing his words. He really was so, so lovely. Then, his eyes focused over on the black tube of eyeliner he was holding. 

 

“So, you probably recognize this one, because of course I’m using my Diorshow Art Pen for eyeliner today.” He rolled his eyes, then shrugged, the whole motion dramatic and large. Hux smiled a little bit. “I love, love, love this pen. You all know it’s been my favorite for months, after a generous patreon supporter sent one to my PO Box last month. Seriously, I may never know who you are, but you honestly changed my life.” He looked perfectly genuine, and Hux gasped softly. It was him, of course, who had sent that. He’d seen it in the store, then bought up the ridiculously expensive product. After doing it, he’d kicked himself. He shouldn’t waste money like that, not on some Youtuber who probably wouldn’t even use it. Then, he had. Again and again and again. He obviously loved Hux’s gift, and it had only sunken him further into this fantasy.” 

 

“You’re welcome, baby,” he said, rubbing himself more firmly, groaning. He knew that with that eyeliner pen running across Kylo’s lid, he wasn’t going to be able to last long tonight. But he wanted to. He needed to. Because Kylo wasn’t done. His face wasn’t perfect, yet. There was still more to do. His eyes were focused solely on Kylo’s hand, steady and unwavering as he applied the line of makeup across his lid, filling in all the details and giving himself a small wing at the end, something he always did.    
  


Hux pulled his throbbing cock out of his underwear, leaning back as he spread his legs a bit. He ran his fingers around the head as he watched Kylo finish up the left eye, then he looked to the camera with his award winning smile. He did his eyelashes as well, putting in long fake eyelashes and batting his eyes several times. He turned his face left and right, letting Hux see him from all angles. Kylo was showing off at this point. His long face, high cheekbones, that perfect jawline that he blended so well. Then, his face crumpled, melting into a happy expression, and Hux gripped himself around the base and rutted his hips up desperately. 

 

“I’m using my MAC Retro Matte Lipstick in the color Ruby Woo for the lips. I think it brings the look all together, and it honestly does make me look like a pinup model!” He laughed, and Hux moaned along with the pealing noises. The sound danced in his ear, and he jerked himself a few times, thumb swirling at the head and making his toes curl. The lipstick applied, and Kylo’s plump lips, painted red, puckered into a sweet expression. Eyelashes batting, Kylo was such a tease, and Hux’s jaw fell open, and he moaned again. He imagined sliding the tip of his cock between those ruby lips, burying himself into that velvet heat, thrust a few times, let the lipstick smear on his cock. 

 

“I want to mess you up, my pretty boy,” he whispered, struggling to keep his eyes open. He needed to see this to the end, and now what was under that white robe. He could surrender, give himself into the fantasy, but that would mean missing what was surely coming. And, in the end, he was right to stay. 

 

Kylo stood up, the camera zoomed out to show him standing against the wall, and he slid the robe from his shoulders and tossed it to the side. Clinging to his healthy, thick body was a red dress so tight that Hux could see the strain in the fabric, trying to contain him. There was a split up the side, and Kylo slipped his toned leg out. Hux’s hand moved faster. “Oh, you’re so beautiful,” he said, as Kylo turned and showed himself off. The look was complete. He posed, beautiful, and Hux paused the video. His hand shook. 

 

Hux reached down and gripped the sheets under him, stroking harder as he worked himself toward orgasm. He let his eyes rake up and down Kylo’s body, over ever curve, soaking in the details of his body. The dress was a beautiful contrast to his pale skin, and it matched the lipstick color perfectly. 

 

He came with a shout, arching his back and moaning as his release painted the bedsheet in front of him. He gasped a few times, continuing to thrust up into his hands as the waves of orgasm pushed and pulled at him, until he felt oversensitive and shaky. Pulling his hand away, Hux laid it on the bed beside his hip, then he looked at the still image of Kylo, still posing for him on the screen. “You did so well today,” he whispered, wishing that those perfectly manicured hands had been wrapped around him instead of his own. Kylo merely stared back at him, sultry look still on his face. He looked so lovely. “You did so good for me.” It’s really all he could think to say. And when the screen went black, his screensaver activating with the brand logo bouncing around the edges of the screen, Hux dropped back onto his pillow and let out a sigh. The fantasy was broken. 

 

This had become a weekly thing, with him. Sometimes, he would even go back and look at old videos to try and recapture some of the magic, if he was truly that desperate. And he was. There was no denying that he was. Painfully, painfully desperate. He stared up at the ceiling, his cock softening as the cool air licked around it, and he reached down to tuck himself back into hsi underwear, not caring of hygiene right at the moment. He would shower later, and hopefully wash away the guilt he felt at doing this. 

 

To masturbate to a random person on the internet was bad enough. To find a college-aged youth with a semi-popular makeup blog as alluring as he did was even worse. Hux wasn’t immune to the repercussions of such thoughts. But, he still sat down in front of his computer every time a new video was uploaded. He still jacked off to the thought of Kylo somehow coming through the screen to ride his cock. 

 

Slowly, Hux sat up and reached for his laptop again. He bookmarked the video for later, then pulled up his patreon account. He went to his settings and adjusted the amount he annually gave: from twenty dollars a month to fifty. It wouldn’t even make a dent in his paycheck, and...well, he thought, maybe the boy was in college and needed the extra money. Maybe this was his only source of income. He didn’t really talk about such things in his videos, but Hux could come up with a million scenarios of why he should give Kylo more money. The main reason? He liked him far too much for his own good. He’d give Kylo everything, if only the boy knew to ask. He added a short message: “Loved your latest video. Hope to see more content like it. Or more of you in that dress.” 

 

And, with that, he shut his laptop and stood up, going to take a shower. He’d strip his bed and wash the sheets later, but for now, all he wanted was to wash the grimy feeling off of him. But nothing could clear away the guilt. 


	2. Chapter 2

Hux didn’t know what the hell he was doing here. He really, really didn’t. The large convention hall was filled with younger people, kids, teenagers, the oldest really could only be in their twenties. He stuck out like a sore thumb. A thirty something year old man in a suit, standing amongst all these teenagers, chattering away about youtubers and makeup and fashion. Hux wasn’t here because he liked those things, or even appreciated them. 

 

Looking down at the pass in his hand, Hux pursed his lips together tightly. He was only here for one event, and it seemed like such a waste of his time. Really, if anything, he should turn around and leave. Surely, this would just ruin the magic. Ruin the fantasy. 

 

Kylo had announced on his channel two weeks prior that he’d be attending a convention in New York, where Hux happened to live, and he hoped that some of his fans would come by his booth. He’d be taking pictures and selling merch - all of which Hux already owned, like the pathetic cretin he was. Whenever Kylo put out something new, he bought it, whether it was a t-shirt or a makeup bag with a logo on it. Hux never used these items, but he wanted to give Kylo all the money he could, without seeming like an obsessive freak. He’d sent more gifts to his PO Box, and he’d upped his monthly donation to seventy-five dollars. 

 

In the same way, Kylo’s channel had grown a significant following. He wasn’t a small time Youtuber anymore. He’d made a bit of a name for himself, even enough so to be invited to this convention to meet with fans. Hux had bought up a ticket the day they’d gone on sale, and he’d signed up for a time slot to meet and take pictures. Ridiculous. He was going to walk in there with a bunch of seventeen year old girls. He could already feel people giving him strange looks, and really, Hux didn’t blame them in the least. 

 

He didn’t belong here. 

 

Hux got the front of the line, and he showed his badge and ID to the woman there. She smiled at him, but he knew that it was a strained expression. “Uh, my daughter’s already inside. I’m meeting her and her mother here,” he lied, shrugging his shoulders. That seemed to settle the poor lady immediately, and she waved him through. 

 

He grabbed a map from a stand just passed the entrance, pouring over it for a moment. Everything was listed with times of events and locations, color coded by section, and Hux spent a good ten minutes trying to interpret the jumble of names and colors. Kylo was listed in the pink section, makeup and lifestyle, and he was in section five on the third floor. Hux shook his head, looking over his shoulder. He could just walk out now, leave through the exit and never look back. He’d spent a year jacking off to Kylo’s online persona. He had no business trying to meet him in person. 

 

“Damn it,” Hux said, rubbing a hand down his face, then he just turned and walked toward the stairs. He smoothed down his jacket and straightened up his tie, worried how he looked, worried what Kylo would think of him. He hummed a little bit, getting to the top of the first flight, and he nearly turned back around again. He hated himself, honestly. In the end, he continued up the stairs and wandered slowly down to the proper section. He knew he was in the right place immediately. 

 

There was a small stand with a banner on it, Kylo’s logo on it. And his name in swirling, pink letters. There was already a line, and Hux checked his watch for a second. People were lining up early, and he’d thought he’d get here in time to be the first in line. To get in and get out. He looked around for a second, then he noticed the VIP section, and he pulled out his pass for that before walking over. It was a shorter line, and he breathed out a sigh of relief before going to stand behind a group of chatter teenagers. He stood a few steps back from them, one of the workers coming along to check his pass, and he couldn’t even make eye contact with them. 

 

“You a fan of Kylo Ren?” the man asked him, and Hux gave a short nod. “His demographics tend to skew...younger than you.” 

 

“Yes, well...I admire his talent,” Hux said, giving a tight lipped smile. The man moved on down the line, and Hux sighed. He stared ahead, and right on time, the line slowly started moving. The room they were filtering into was only really separated by a large, blue curtain of some suspicious looking fabric. It had clearly only been hung last minute for the event. The first two girls went in together, and Hux stepped ahead as the line shifted up. 

 

He considered leaving again when one of the girls from the big group in front of him turned and began to laugh. Under her breath, but he still noticed. Turning away, he tried to ignore their whisperings and stare across the room toward the other wall. There was a large banner advertising the convention on it, and he could only think how redundant it was to announce the event from inside the event. 

 

Finally, the next ground moved in, and Hux found himself at the front of the line and waiting. He swallowed nervously, trying to work his face into something resembling a smile. But, really, he was just so, so nervous. Meeting the boy he’d been obsessing over for a year now seemed like such a huge error in judgement, but his logic just wouldn’t catch up to him. He knew how absolutely insane it was to even be here, but he’d come this far. And a minute later, they were calling for the next person. He stared ahead, feet freezing against the carpeted floor, swallowing. 

 

After a second, he forced himself to walk again, and he nodded to the person as she pulled the curtain back and allowed him to step through. It was dropped behind him, and he swallowed thickly. Looking ahead, he finally caught sight of Kylo. In person. In reality. His mouth went totally dry, and he stiffly walked over to the table he was sitting behind. 

 

“Hi!” Kylo said, and Hux’s face broke into an easy smile at the voice, that was now as familiar to him as his own. He sounded just as deep as resonant in real life as he did over the computer, and Hux carefully held out his hand to shake. More an instinct that a conscious choice. “Oh.” Kylo took his hand, then he stood up. 

 

“You’re taller than I expected,” he said, then looked down, swallowing. Kylo was coming around the table, and Hux looked down to see the pink heels on his feet, nails painted to match, and he slowly let his eyes rake up his toned legs  to the skirt that barely covered his thighs. He was simply beautiful. 

 

“Hah ha, I get that a lot. I’m over six foot and then I wear these heels. You know, I can’t really help it.” He shrugged lightly. “I generally hug my fans, but I understand if that’s not your style. Do you want to step over and get a picture? They print it out and I can sign it for you.” 

 

“Oh, of course,” he said. “What else am I paying for here?” Hux slowly stepped over to the small area for pictures, and Kylo stepped close to him. “Do you mind if I...um…” Hux slowly slipped his arm around Kylo’s waist and the boy immediately pressed closer to him, naturally. Hux barely noticed the camera because Kylo was gently placing a hand on his chest, and he looked up at the boy’s face, which was turned outward. The camera flashed. Hux looked a bit dumbfounded, then looked slowly toward the cameraperson, who was already walking off. 

 

“They develop it really quickly,” Kylo said, already pulling away. Hux wanted that large, warm body back in his arms again, but he knew he’d wasted the moment. Instead, he enjoyed the sight of Kylo’s legs, walking back over to the table. He was clean-shaven, and Hux felt a small smile tug up his lips at that. 

 

“So, what name am I going to make this out to?” Kylo asked, sitting back down already, and Hux hurried back over to the table, trying not to seem winded from simply being near the man. He smelled faintly of some sort of perfume, but Hux couldn’t place that sort of thing. Lovely. He smelled lovely. His lips were pink, glossy, and his hair was maybe an inch longer than it had been in his last upload. But that wasn’t a bad thing. 

 

“Armitage Hux, if you will,” he said, carefully. 

 

Kylo’s expression lit up. “Oh! Are you Armitage Hux, like from my patreon?” He clapped his hands together excitedly at Hux’s small nod of assent. “You were my first patron! I kinda...thought it was odd that you signed on to give so much, especially when I was first starting out, but thank you so much.” 

 

“Oh, no problem. You...I like your work.” Hux smiled, then sighed when the assistant brought over the picture, and Kylo pulled out a silver sharpie to sign it. “But you can just make it out to Hux. That’s what I go by. Never liked my first name.” 

 

“Oh, me either,” Kylo said, looking down as he wrote. Hux could only stare at him, seeming so innocent, yet charming. He didn’t have a clue about why Hux was actually here, how disgusting he was. “That’s why I changed it. And for the channel, you know. Are you…” Kylo looked up, and his nose wrinkled a bit as he tried to contain himself. Hux’s heart exploded, butterflies filling his stomach. Kylo was adorable. “Are you the one that sends me all the nice things in the mail?” he asked. 

 

“Hah, well, I’m sure a lot of people send you gifts,” Hux said, not really wanting to answer that. It would just show how obsessed he was. 

 

“Well, yeah, but there’s this one person who sends all these incredibly expensive products, and I always use them on the channel. I just...I don’t know, maybe I have a secret admirer.” Kylo’s eyes looked him over, and he smiled again, then looked back down to continue writing his message on the picture. 

 

Hux felt the urge to loosen his tie, but he didn’t. “I do...send you things sometimes. But I’m sure I’m not the only one. I never put a return address on any of them.” 

 

“Right,” Kylo said, looking up again. Then he handed over the picture, and Hux glanced at it before looking at him again. He’d have time to study every detail of the picture later, but right now, all he wanted was to never let his eyes leave Kylo’s perfect face. He’d probably never see him again after this, and Hux didn’t know if he was ready to accept that or not. 

 

“Do you want to get coffee with me?” he heard himself asking, before he brain could catch up with his lips. Hux clenched his teeth before he could say anything quite that stupid again. 

 

Kylo did look surprised, of course, then he glanced over at the assistant who tapped her watch passive aggressively. “I’d love to,” he finally answered, looking back up at Hux again. “I’m in town for another week, gonna do some crossover videos with people who happen to live here. Um, collaborations, you know? But I’m free tomorrow…” 

 

“Yeah? Yeah! Sure. I’ll pick you up. I assume you’re staying in some hotel?” 

 

“Park Central.” Kylo nodded. 

 

“Tomorrow. Around noon?” 

 

“Sure. I’ll be in the lobby at noon.” 

 

Hux nodded his head, then he slowly turned to leave, letting the assistant guide him out. He turned back at the last second, waving to Kylo with a smile, and Kylo gave him a tiny wave back. Then he was gone, the curtain falling between them as the next fan was called back. He walked in a daze away from the area, until he found a bench to collapse on. He sat down, holding the picture close, and he looked down at it with a smile. 

 

Kylo’s hand was curling slowly around his tie, and he was smiling bright and happy. Hux’s arm was around his waist, and he was looking at him with pure adoration in his eyes. If anyone doubted that Hux felt something, then they should be shown this picture, because there was no denying it. Turns out, meeting his obsession was the best thing that had ever happened to him. 

 

He had a date set. With Kylo Ren. The beautiful, magnetic Youtuber with perfect lips, gorgeous hair, and a smile to die for. Hux had fallen even deeper into whatever this was. 

 

Eventually, he got up and left, nothing else at this convention mattering to him. He couldn’t care less about a single other person there. The only one that mattered was Kylo. 

  
  
  


His cab pulled up outside of the hotel, and Hux doled out payment for the ride before he stepped out. He hadn’t donned a coat, though he usually would this time of year, instead simply walking up to the entrance. The doorman welcomed him, and Hux carefully walked into the lobby, holding his breath. He felt nervous, unsurprisingly, at the idea of taking Kylo on a coffee date. He knew it wouldn’t turn into anything, but he couldn’t help the excited thrill that went through him. 

 

Sitting on one of the lobby couches was the beautiful boy himself, in a tight black skirt that hugged around his thick thighs and a crop top. Hux paused, imagining pushing it up and burying his face between those thighs, feeling them close in around his ears. These thoughts dissipated when Kylo looked up at him, and soon he was walking over with a smile on his lips. Red. They were red, and Hux wanted to smear that color all over his face. 

 

“Hey,” he greeted, then reached out to hug onto Hux. It was a quick moment, but Hux managed to get a whiff of coconut from his hair, probably some expensive brand of shampoo, then he looked him over more thoroughly. The top he wore had the word rebel written across it in red lettering, and he smiled a little at that. 

 

“You look good,” he said, then carefully offered his arm. “I was thinking we could walk up the street, about a block from here is a really nice cafe. Um, but you’re in those heels.” He looked down at the black pumps, smiling as Kylo laced his arm through his. 

 

“No, it’s not a problem. I was born to walk in heels,” he said, and Hux couldn’t help but interpret his tone as flirty. Fuck, he was falling more and more in love by the second. Kylo was thick, bigger than him, probably stronger, too. But he looked gorgeous, ethereal, amazing. Hux wanted to pin him to a bed and fuck that pretty mouth. 

 

Dislodging those thoughts, Hux nodded and they headed for the exit. It wasn’t cold, but cool, and Hux almost wished he’d brought a jacket just so he could drape it around the taller man. But, he didn’t know if it would ever fit him. Still, that drive was there, though he was sure it was only so that he could bolster his own image. Kylo was perfect, and Hux was awkward and unsure. Constantly guilty about even being here. How would Kylo react if he knew that Hux masturbated to him? He certainly wouldn’t be walking arm and arm down the street with him. 

 

“So...what do you think of New York?” Hux asked, smiling as they walked together. He could hear the click of Kylo’s heels, smell his perfume, feel his body heat. Hux thought of shoving him up against a wall. These intrusive thoughts were getting dirtier and dirtier. 

 

“It’s big.” Kylo laughed a little. “I’m from a really small town, so...I never really thought I’d get to be in a place like this.” He looked around, and Hux watched him, admiring his prominent profile. He looked like something carved out of marble and painted by a great master of the arts. “Really, starting my Youtube channel was just a...whim. I thought, I’d make a few videos and use a couple products. I wasn’t exactly poor.” 

 

“Oh?” 

 

“Yeah, family money. Mom’s money. I started when I was still in highschool.” 

 

Hux’s face went a little bit white. “Oh, really? That’s...hmm.” He looked away, wincing a bit, trying to hide the sudden flood of guilt he felt. High school. A kid. He’d just been a kid. Hux bit his lip. “How old are you now, Kylo?” 

 

“Twenty-one,” Kylo said, shrugging his shoulders. “Almost twenty-two.” 

 

“Right.” He swallowed thickly before just powering through and smiling. “Well, you’ve certainly developed more of a technique in recent years. I really enjoyed your...your forties tutorial. I watch it all the time.” 

 

“Oh, the one where I put on that awful dress?” Kylo shook his head, looking down. 

 

“No. It wasn’t awful. I thought...I thought you looked absolutely stunning in it.” Hux hesitated, then he took his free hand and gently squeezed Kylo’s wrist. “You always look absolutely stunning, though. I’ve never seen you in anything where I didn’t think you were the most beautiful thing I’d ever seen.” 

 

Kylo looked at him, and he gave a brief smile before ducking his head in embarrassment. Hux could just see the color rising to his cheeks under all that makeup. Thick eyeliner framed his brown eyes; Kylo looked like he’d stepped directly from Hux’s dreams. He couldn’t believe that he was really here with him. But, then he feared. Maybe he’d said the wrong thing. Kylo was embarrassed. Hux realized the compliment probably came off as creepy as all hell. He didn’t know Kylo. He had no business calling him beautiful. 

 

“That was crossing a line, wasn’t it? I’m sorry…” 

 

“No. I thought it was sweet.” Kylo smiled at him gently, and Hux’s heart sped up again. Everything Kylo did felt...amazing. Like this boy was the center of the entire universe, and Hux was lucky to be able to even orbit him. 

 

“Well, here it is,” Hux said, stooping and gently disentangling their arms. He held the door open for Kylo, then placed a hand on his back when they walked in together, smiling a little. He snagged a table toward the back and by a window, watching Kylo tuck his skirt under before he sat down, crossing his ankles. He noticed a soft shimmer, squinted, and realized it was a silver ankle bracelet that he hadn’t noticed before. Kylo also wore a few rings that perfectly accentuated his long fingers. And his nails were perfect, sharp, and painted red. Different from yesterday. And Hux knew he was really in trouble, because now he was imagining Kylo sitting down in his hotel room and repainting them, preparing for their date. 

 

Clearing his head again, like he was excavating a dumping ground, Hux sat down across from Kylo and kept his eyes on the table. He was afraid that if he looked at him now, he might do something incredibly stupid. There were menus available, waitresses, and Hux really only planned to get coffee, but he’d pay for whatever Kylo wanted. “You can...get whatever,” he said, as if that wasn’t clear by the fact that this was a date. Or, at least, he thought it was a date. Maybe Kylo just considered this lunch with a patron. He didn’t know. Didn’t matter. He knew when he masturbated to this later, he’d definitely consider it a date. 

 

“So, what possessed you to ask me to get coffee with you in the first place?” Kylo asked, picking up one of the small, one page menus. 

 

“You.” Hux shrugged. “You’re...simply the most ravishing creature I’ve ever seen. I thought it would be a crime to not at least give it a shot.” 

 

“So, this is...because you’re attracted to me. You’re not, slyly trying to become an investor or get me to sponsor something. Because if it is, then you could just ask. I do sponsorships all the time.” 

 

“No, nothing like that. I’m just...a desperately pathetic creature who wants to treat you to a nice day in the city.” Hux shrugged his shoulders carefully. “Truth is, I don’t have much time to get out and do this sort of thing. I left the office to come and pick you up.” 

 

“Oh, you’re not going to get in trouble at work are you?” Kylo asked, and he seemed genuinely concerned. 

 

“No. I… I won’t.” Hux decided to be a little modest, instead of coming out and saying that he had no direct superior. Hux smiled, then tapped the menu in front of him. “Do you know what you want to get?” he asked, curiously. 

 

“Oh, well...just a frappuccino, I think. And Maybe one of those little sandwiches?” 

 

“Sure.” Hux smiled at him, dazzled, and Kylo returned the expression. But not the sentiment, Hux was sure. No one would, not toward him. He wasn’t gorgeous or handsome. Nothing about him stood out at all. He wasn’t remarkable, except for possibly the size of his bank account. 

 

Kylo set the menu down, and Hux watched him lean back in the chair. He could just see the exposed skin of his midriff, and Hux had to work to pry his eyes away. Kylo was toned and hard, but it was in all the right ways. Literally perfect. His chest was thick, his arms were thick, but that face was as delicate as a rose. Hux wanted to tend to him like a gardener, then wreck him. He imagined his cock settled between two glistening pectorals as he rutted himself like a desperate animal. 

 

If he didn’t stop this, he was going to wind up erect in the middle of the cafe. 

 

A waitress took their orders, and Hux just got a coffee with sugar, not actually all that hungry. He never really was these days. Kylo gave him a look before ordering as well, and Hux gently swiped a hand over the table as if he were brushing away nonexistent crumbs, a thoughtful look on his face as he wondered how to strike up a conversation that wouldn’t lead to him imagining all the different ways he could fuck this boy. 

 

“You’re attracted to me,” Kylo said, and he was almost teasing in tone, so Hux looked at him. Kylo’s red lips stretched into a smile, full and plump. Hux wanted to bite them. “It’s alright. I get it. You’re hot, too.” 

 

“No, I’m not. Hot, I mean,” Hux said, but he didn’t try and dispute Kylo’s claims. There’d be no point. He was painfully obvious. 

 

“I think you’re hot. You’ve got a sorta...severe look to you. Your cheekbones could cut a man, and I’m into that. Plus, I don’t think I’ve seen hair that bright outside of the movies.” He seemed genuine, again, but Hux wasn’t sure. Kylo was a Youtuber. His public persona was all an act, right? Could he truly expect that any of this meant anything. Sure, Hux was attracted, but that didn’t mean Kylo would think of him as any more than a fan. A fan with a crush at that. 

 

Hux just smiled. “Well, this is how I wake up. My morning routine consists of washing my face and geling my hair back. I don’t...don’t do the things you do.” 

 

“What? Spend an hour minimum slathering your skin with pore clogging creams and powders. I think you’re lucky to look good enough where you don’t have to do that. I’d love to have it just be...that easy.” 

 

Hux actually laughed. “Kylo, you’re gorgeous. I’ve seen you before and after the makeup, and you look absolutely stunning. I don’t know why you seem to think otherwise.” He shook his head. “I...I would hate to see you feel terribly about yourself. Really, I think you’re something special.” 

 

Kylo shifted, pulling his elbows on the table, playing with a curl of hair as he smiled. But it was a placating expression. Hux knew that he didn’t believe him. “Well, thank you. Hux. It’s nice of you to say, really. But I don’t think most people would agree with you.” 

 

“Well, those people are assholes, and who cares about their opinions?” 

 

“I do…” 

 

Hux frowned, and for the first time, he thought he saw Kylo’s mask slip a little. For the first time, he wasn’t looking at Kylo Ren, the makeup vlogger with a perfect, happy life. He saw...something small and meek, hidden away inside of him. But just like that, and Kylo had put another smile back on. He shrugged his shoulders, then looked up when the waitress settled coffee of them. And Kylo’s sandwich.    
  


“Thank you,” the pretty boy said, then he took the provided knife and split the sandwich in two. “Here, you take half,” he said, pushing the plate toward Hux.” 

 

“Oh, no…” 

 

“I won’t eat it anyway. Come on, I’ll feel awkward if I’m the only one eating.” Kylo gave him a playful grin. “It’s sausage on wheat, with cheese. It’s got to taste good.” 

 

“Alright,” Hux consented, taking half the sandwich and holding it up almost like a toast. Kylo picked his up as well, eating carefully, trying not to smear his makeup. Hux would have been happy to see him all messed up, honestly. But his mind didn’t get dragged back down that rabbit hole, this time. Instead, he wondered about Kylo. Wondered about him, the person, who he really was, underneath all those layers. All that armour. They chatted about this and that, but Hux couldn’t settle his mind this time. He had a week to figure Kylo out. He’d take it. He’d never been one to back down from a challenge. 


	3. Chapter 3

Hux tapped his fingers on his thigh as the elevator rose through the floors, a number display above the doors slowly ticking upwards. He couldn’t help but hold his breath, hoping that the elevator wouldn’t stop and let anyone else on. He didn’t know if he was going to be able to go through with this if someone did. He would be too embarrassed and ashamed of himself. Looking down, all he could think of was Kylo’s bright face as he stood outside the cafe the day before, holding Hux’s hand like they were hold friends or something.

 

“You can come by my hotel tomorrow evening,” he’d said, a bright smile on his delightful red lips. “I’ll leave your name at the desk, and they’ll let you right up. I’m in 1505.”

 

It had come from Hux’s desperate, “will I ever see you again,” when they’d gone to part ways, and now he didn’t know if asking had been the right thing. Everything he did regarding Kylo felt like he should be second guessing himself. Kylo had spoken like he had some sort of plan for what they could do together, but Hux had no idea. He’d come straight from work, and he was still wearing the usual stuffy suit, blue and white striped tie. And Kylo would look stunning as always, and he’d look like nothing compared to him. Why someone as beautiful and ethereal as Kylo could even consider spending another second with him was a mystery to Hux.

 

He stepped off the elevator when he got to Kylo’s floor, and he slowly walked down the hallway. The door was pretty close to the elevator, and he raised a fist to knock. After, he stepped away, smoothing out his tie and checking that his hair looked alright, then he tried to look casual. The last thing he wanted was to look desperate like he was some sort of rabid fan getting to shove their way into their obsession’s hotel room. That’s exactly what he was, but Hux didn’t want to appear that way.

 

The door swung open, and Hux’s back straightened. Kylo stared at him, then quickly covered his face. “Oh, you’re early!” he screeched, and Hux froze up. Looking closer, he realized Kylo’s makeup wasn’t completely done. He had one eye done up, with fake lashes and everything, winged liner, and the other was completely bare of anything. His lips were uncovered, and he looked like he was in just his robe. The fluffy white robe he’d seen in several of his videos. Hux blinked, unsure what to say. “Well, I’m not going to make you wait out there,” Kylo said, then motioned him inside.

 

Hux nodded, then slowly came in and looked around. It seemed like a normal hotel room. Nice. The bed was big with rich, golden colored sheets on it, and the floor was a nice hardwood. Kylo flitted around him, padding barefoot back into the bathroom. Hux didn’t follow him, instead going to the chair that was sat over by the window. He lowered himself into the seat. “I don’t mind seeing you without makeup,” he called out, in case Kylo felt he’d somehow appeared...ugly or something. That was simply impossible. Kylo was gorgeous.

 

His head poked out of the bathroom again, looking around at him. “Thanks,” he said, tilting his head. “But...I mean, you know. I have to.” He shrugged, then went back into the bathroom. “Do you mind if I play my music? Um, you can come in here and sit if you want? I mean...you don’t have to, but you can.”

 

Hux stood up, slowly, then he walked toward the bathroom. “Yeah, you can play whatever you want,” he said softly, then leaned in the doorway. He looked at the counter, a haphazard spread of makeup on every inch of it. Brushes and sponges as well. Beauty blenders. That’s what they were called. “Sorry, I didn’t realize that it was so early.”

 

“Oh, it’s not your fault,” Kylo said, waving a hand flippantly at him. “You’re probably not early. I’m probably just slow.” He laughed, then glanced over with a smile. Kylo picked up his phone and turned on a song that Hux didn’t recognize, a dusky-voiced woman singing about summer or something, but he didn’t much pay attention to the lyrics.

 

Hux couldn’t help smiling at the boy. Kylo really was beautiful, makeup or none, and he almost didn’t want to see him cover himself up. But, then again, he loved how Kylo looked once the entire look was on. It was a hard balance, but Kylo seemed more comfortable in makeup, so he wouldn’t say anything. Slipping carefully around him, Hux went over to the toilet and he sat on the lid, crossing his legs. “I don’t mind waiting,” he said, gently.

 

“Sure, sure. So, anyway, what do you do for fun?” he asked, glancing over before he began to apply eyeshadow. It was a beautiful pink color, glitter. It was pink glitter, essentially. Hux watched, unable to tear his eyes away.

 

“Nothing really. I work a lot.”

 

“Oh, that makes sense.” Kylo carefully shrugged, then he reached down to clean off his brush, then he swiped it over a slightly paler shade and began to apply that. Hux’s mouth felt dry. “I was looking at clubs and places we could go, if you want to do that. I’d like to get a drink, if we could.”

 

“Didn’t you just turn twenty-one?”

 

“No! I’m almost twenty-two. But I’m still legal, so it doesn’t matter.” He turned, sticking his tongue out at Hux, then he leaned forward and lifting one of his feet up, shoving up on his toes as he flicked at his eyelid, carefully perfecting the sharp edge of the eyeshadow before picking up his liquid liner. Kylo settled back down, leaning forward and into the mirror as he swiped it on.

 

“I don’t know of any place. I’m an old man compared to you.”

 

“Nah,” Kylo said, dismissively. “How old are you?”

 

“Thirty-four,” Hux said, almost tiredly.

 

“Oh, yeah. That’s super old. You might as well check yourself into a nursing home.”

 

Hux snorted, then watched Kylo lean back and look at himself in the mirror. He turned toward Hux for a moment, smiling at him, and Hux’s lips turned up after a moment. Kylo really was beautiful. He was the most beautiful thing he’d ever seen. Every piece of him was perfect. His legs, his arms, his face, that hair, even pulled back into a messy bun so it was out of his face. Christ, Hux was in much too deep.

 

“If you don’t want to go to a club, then...maybe dinner?”

 

Hux shook his head. “No, we can do the club thing, if that’s what you want. Just, don’t expect me to dance with you or anything. Besides, it’s hard to get a table at any nice place at this time of night. If you want to do dinner, then I can make us reservations somewhere for tomorrow.” The words were out before Hux really even thought about them. Kylo had never agreed to anything past tonight, and Hux probably should expect that this would be the last time they saw each other. As much as he didn’t want it to be. Kylo was a youthful, exciting, talented. Hux was old and he wasn’t what someone like Kylo would want.

 

“That sounds good. But you don’t have to try and get us into some big, expensive restaurant. I’m not picky or anything.” Kylo picked up a pick gloss, then he turned and looked at Hux as he thought. “Well, the only place I know is this little gay club that some of the other Youtubers took me to my first night here. I don’t know if you’d be super comfortable there, though.”

 

Hux was just in shock, and he stared. “Um. Sure,” he said, then just nodded his head emphatically. “That sounds good. Anything you want.”

 

Kylo watched him for a moment, then slowly looked down at the counter. “Well, what do you want...I want you to have a good time. I didn’t ask you along so I’d have someone to pay for my drinks. I like you. I think you’re really sweet. So, if you want to do something a little calmer, that’s fine with me.”

 

Hux shrugged his shoulders. “Listen, Kylo, I’m not as young as you are. I work and go home to read the paper every night. That’s what I consider a good day. I doubt our interests align very much.”

 

“I see.” Kylo unscrewed the gloss bottle and began applying it expertly, looking in the mirror again. He turned back, holding his arms out. “How do I look?” he asked.

 

“Radiant,” Hux said, then watched as Kylo turned off his music and began packing away the makeup into the silvery, sparkly case he had. His lids were done up in bright pink sparkles with thick, black eyeliner wings. His lashes were long and thick, and the pink gloss shimmered invitingly. Hux loved him. He loved how beautiful this boy could be. He knew that the look wasn’t effortless, but Kylo pulled it off in a way that insisted it was. It was stunning.

 

“I have to change,” Kylo said, turning and padding back into the main part of the hotel room. Hux got up and followed him, planning to let him have the bathroom. That seemed to make the most sense. Kylo went to the closet in the room and he pulled out the outfit he’d clearly already picked out, and Hux watched him with a fond expression. “But this is your last chance to tell me what you really want to do, okay?” he said, and his voice clearly hinted at something. Hux wasn’t sure what.

 

“Kylo, I just want to do whatever you want to do,” he said, going over to the chair and sitting down again. He would wait out here patiently, the go wherever Kylo wanted to go. He’d let him drag him to a thousand different clubs in one night, if only it meant seeing a smile on his face. Or, really, just seeing his face period. Hux was head over heels, and he couldn’t even begin to deny that.

 

Those glittery eyes looked at him, and Hux held his gaze for a moment. Then, Kylo smiled at him and straightened up. He untied the front of the robe and before Hux could even think, he dropped it to the ground around him.

 

Kylo’s body was more than what Hux had ever truly imagined. He was perfect, every single inch. There wasn’t a single flaw. His shoulders were broad, his waist thick enough to get a grip on. His chest was large, and Kylo had such large pectorals that he’d consider them more like tits. And, apparently Kylo did as well, because a delicate pink bra covered them up, hugging tight to his skin. Tight enough that Hux could see the buds of his nipples underneath the thin fabric. And hugging his hips were thin strips that led to the panties hugging tight to the package between his legs. It was the same delicate pink color, lacy pattern. And Kylo could just see how his ass rounded out perfectly. He turned just enough to show off how the fabric was sucked between those pillow cheeks. The fabric was barely enough to hide what was below.

 

Hux jaw was in his lap. He couldn’t move, only stare. Kylo turned slowly for him, then pulled the elastic band from his hair so that the black curls cascaded down onto his shoulders. He stopped, looking at Hux with a smile, then he picked up the outfit and held it up in front of him. “Well...like I said, last chance…”

 

Blinking, Hux felt like he’d gone comatose and this was all some wonderful dream that his deluded and unconscious mind was making up for him. “What?” he asked, absolutely lost. Kylo dropped the outfit away, tossing it over his shoulder and hanging onto the hangar as he watched Hux, his bright pink lips pouty.

 

Then, the expression melted, and a mortified look came over Kylo’s face. He dropped the outfit onto the floor, and he picked up the robe, covering himself back up quickly. “I read this wrong,” he said, stuttering and upset. He paced away, tying the string tightly. “I thought you wanted me. Like, you thought I was attractive, and you came to the convention. I thought you were...I don’t know, interested. I’m so stupid. Just a stupid kid, right?”

 

“Kylo.” Hux was on his feet in a second, and he hurried over. “No, no, no. You’re right. You are right. I do...want you.” He saw Kylo turn to him, slowly, his face more guarded than before. “You are stunningly radiant. Absolutely beautiful. I was in shock, to...to see your perfect body. Oh, you don’t know how amazed I was. You stunned me into silence. Because that’s how gorgeous you are.”

 

He frowned a little, sliding closer to Hux nervously. “Really?” he asked, uncertain.

 

“Really.” Hux reached out, gently cupping Kylo’s cheeks, and he watched as that pouty, precious mouth slowly turned up in a smile. “I want to kiss you so badly. I want...you so badly.”

 

“You can have me,” Kylo said, softly. “If you want me.”

 

Hux grinned, and his mouth acted before his brain could catch up, and he kissed Kylo fiercely. He reached down and untied the robe so he could slide it from his shoulders again. “I want you on the bed, and take your bra off,” he said, leaning back so he could see Kylo’s smeared lipstick. He batted his eyes at him shyly, and Hux gripped him around the waist for a moment, holding him close. Kylo leaned into him, and Hux couldn’t help his smirk. He knew how to act when he got a pretty boy in bed. It wasn’t like he got to do it often, but he knew what he liked.

 

Reaching around himself, Kylo unhooked the bra and he let it flutter to the floor. His juicy pecks exposed, he turned and crawled up onto the bed, and Hux got a good, long look at his ass. He reached out, smacking it once, nice and hard, and watched the flesh jiggle. “Oh, that’s painfully nice,” he said. “I might spank you more later, if you’re a bad boy, Kylo.”

 

Turning, Kylo sat down, looking at Hux for a moment, then he laid back. Hux didn’t waste time crawling up over him and attaching his lips around one of Kylo’s nipples. He sucked, then lavished his tongue over him. Hands roamed up Kylos thighs, then onto his waist, and he squeezed lightly. Kylo let out a moan, one which sent a spark of pleasure straight to Hux’s dick. He couldn’t help but get hard almost immediately. Having Kylo Ren under him. Well, he fantasized about this exact thing for years.

 

Kylo’s skin felt smooth, his taste was exquisite, and Hux knew he had his hands full with this one. He was already writhing and moaning underneath him, and Hux pulled back to look at him, wiping at his mouth as he stared hungrily down at the boy. The boy who stared up at him with such desperation. Those eyes. He looked so lovely. The overhead light in the hotel reflected in his eyes, almost like the ring light did in his videos. Hux found himself pressing down against Kylo and grinding on him.

 

Hux took off his jacket, throwing it off the side of the bed. “Tell me, do you like the idea of me ruining that makeup you spent so much time on? You want me to fuck your pretty, petal lips until that pink is smeared all over my cock? You ready to be fucked so hard you cry all that mascara off?”

 

“Oh, please,” Kylo whispered, his jaw going slack. He reached up pulling on Hux’s shirt, untucking it and trying to slide his hands up under it. Hux grabbed his wrists and quickly pinned his hands down to the boy’s sides. “Hux, please. You’ve got me. You wanted me and now you’ve got me. Make me feel good.”

 

Hux leaned in, kissing Kylo again, possessive and desperate. He bit at his bottom lip, then slipped his tongue in Kylo’s mouth invasively. The boy moaned underneath him, legs spreading as he continued to grind against him. It was an open sort of expression. Desperate. Kylo was desperate for him, not the other way around. And Hux loved it. He finally had control over this boy who had tantalized him for over a year now. He’d driven him crazy, and now Hux was going to put him in his place. On his cock. That’s where Kylo belonged.

 

Those tiny panties were absolutely straining to contain the growing erection. And Hux looked down, then he cupped Kylo and earned himself a whine. Rubbing softly, he leaned in and licked his way into Kylo’s mouth again, letting the boy woman and wriggle beneath him, and he just continued to touch and tease at him. Like a good boy, Kylo kept his hands to himself this time.

 

That mouth was absolutely wrecked, and Hux grinned at his work, then he let his gaze move down the length of his body, to the pink panties desperately trying to contain his cock. He could see the head peeking up over the edge, an escape attempt. “Such a pretty, pretty boy,” Hux said, and he hooked his fingers under the panties and slid them down. He stopped when he could see Kylo’s cock. Hard, throbbing, surrounded by smooth, clean shaven skin. It was nothing like his, which was surrounded by wiry, coarse, red hair.

 

“I can’t believe I’m finally getting to touch you,” Hux said, running his fingers along the length of Kylo’s cock, smirking as he felt him twitch at the light brush. “After touching myself, imagining you. Christ, watching you layer all that makeup on was better than any porno I ever watched.”

 

“What?” Kylo asked, sitting up a bit. Hux had to fight the urge not to push him back down.

 

“Your videos. I watched them all, and I wanted nothing more than to get you alone, naked, stripped to nothing. Like this.” He took Kylo’s cock in hand, planning to stroke it and feel him harden up fully. “Do you want to suck me off? Really ruin that pretty mouth of yours?”

 

Kylo just stared at him, then reached down to pull his hand away. Hux blinked in surprise. “What do you mean my videos are better than porn?” he asked, and Kylo’s eyes narrowed a bit.

 

“I thought...you understood.”

 

“That you’re attracted to me, yes. I got that part.”

 

“And I’ve been wanting you for some time now.”

 

“Like...like what? Like fantasizing about me?”

 

Hux froze, and his mouth went dry all over again. He looked down, ashamed of himself, and Kylo moved backwards away from him. “Uh, the truth is…”

 

“What? What? I don’t get it.”

 

“I started watching your videos...because I was enamoured with you. I...I would watch them every night before my shower so that I could…”

 

Hux didn’t have to finish the sentence. Kylo’s stricken face was enough to tell him that he’d...well, overstayed his welcome. Standing up, Hux fled to the door. Kylo called his name, but he didn’t respond. Out the door, he hurried down to the elevator and mashed the button. He saw the numbers at the top of the doors began to rise, and he pressed and held the button, as if that would make it go any faster. Down the hallway, Kylo’s door opened again, and Hux saw his head stick out into the hallway. He’d donned his robe again, and his hair was falling around his face. He looked toward Hux just as the doors opened.

 

Hux ducked inside before Kylo could say anything, and he pressed to close the doors and headed down to the first floor. Kylo didn’t chase after him, and Hux slumped back against the wall. His face scrunched up, and for a second, he thought he might cry. He was so, so embarrassed. His entire face was flushed, and the cock in his pants was straining and still hard.

 

When the elevator doors opened, he hurried out the front doors and down the street. He hobbled, trying not to make it obvious that his cock was raging in his pants. The chill air nipped at his face, stinging his cheeks and wind battered against them. The seasons were changing, nights getting colder. Rubbing at his arms, Hux realized that he didn’t have his jacket on him. He’d left it on Kylo’s floor. His wallet had been inside the breast pocket, as well as his keys. “Fuck,” he whispered under his breath, turning back.

 

But, he couldn’t do it. His feet felt frozen to the pavement, and the windchill gusted around him. People walked around him, bumping shoulders with him. Hux knew he couldn’t go back. Not even for his own sake, but for Kylo. He was a thirty-four year old man obsessed with a boy. A twenty-one year old, and he’d watched every video he’d ever put up. Probably starting when he was sixteen or seventeen years old. To find out that sort of revolting information had probably been invasive and terrifying for him. Hux had no right to walk back up there and demand his jacket back.

 

In the end, he went home, his erection flagging as the shame filled every fiber of his being.


End file.
